Angel Wing
Angel wing 5.png|EBF5 Angel Wing.png|EBF4 The Angel Wing is a al bow available for Anna in . Description The Angel Wing appears as a bow with feathery white wings making up most of its body. The arrows appear to be made entirely of white light with a blue aura. The Angel Wing is functionally identical between games barring a slight shift in resistances and status severity, along with getting the ability to grant between turns in EBF5. The Angel Wing provides bonuses to both Attack and Magic Attack, as well as a good increase in Accuracy. The Angel Wing is not particularly powerful from an offensive standpoint, but the ability to passively cast Arrow Rain provides a wealth of possibilities by way of idly inflicting status effects on the entire wave of foes. While this is by default, it can be changed to several other status conditions with the correct flair, allowing the player to rain down the status condition of their choosing. The Angel Wing resists and in both games. In EBF4 it also resists , while in EBF5 it instead resists and instead of Earth. The Weaken (and Tired in EBF5) become immunities at level 5. Found at the summit of Battle Mountain, at the lower right corner of the shop screen, accessible after defeating all four Dark Players. Winged Boots are required to get this far. |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 50% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Holy |res2num = long50 |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 40% |lvl5MAG = 50% |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Weaken |res3num = long100 |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 5% |lvl4ACC = 10% |lvl5ACC = 15% |Element % = 50% |Element = Holy |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 5x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 5x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 6x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 6x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 7x |item21 = Soft Wood |item21number = 1 |item31 = Silk |item31number = 1 |item41 = Silk |item41number = 4 |item42 = Silver Plate |item42number = 6 |item51 = Elixir of Life |item51number = 1 |item52 = Silk |item52number = 12}} Found inside a chest in the Mystic Woods, the chest is partially hidden by the bamboo. * * |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30%25% |lvl4ATK = 45%35% |lvl5ATK = 60%50% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30%25% |lvl4MAG = 45%35% |lvl5MAG = 60%50% |lvl4ACC = 5% |lvl5ACC = 15% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Holy |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Weak+Tired |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Holy |AutoSkillChance = (66%) |AutoSkillPower = 65/3 |AutoStatusChance = (30%) |AutoStatusStrength = 1x |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40%30% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 60%40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80%50% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100%60% |AtkStatusStrength = 3x5x |item21 = White Feather |item21number = 1 |item22 = Butterfly Wing |item22number = 1 |item31 = White Feather |item31number = 3 |item32 = Butterfly Wing |item32number = 3 |item41 = Silver Plate |item41number = 7 |item42 = White Feather |item42number = 2 |item51 = Diamond |item51number = 1 |item52 = Silver Plate |item52number = 5 |note = Before the v2 update, didn't give Auto-Revive. }} * * |lvl1ATK = 15% |lvl2ATK = 25% |lvl3ATK = 40% |lvl4ATK = 60% |lvl5ATK = 80% |lvl1MAG = 15% |lvl2MAG = 25% |lvl3MAG = 35% |lvl4MAG = 50% |lvl5MAG = 60% |lvl4ACC = 5% |lvl5ACC = 15% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Wind |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Holy |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Dark |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Wind |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 60% |AtkStatusStrength = 5x |item21 = White Feather |item21number = 1 |item22 = Butterfly Wing |item22number = 1 |item31 = White Feather |item31number = 3 |item32 = Butterfly Wing |item32number = 3 |item41 = Silver Plate |item41number = 7 |item42 = White Feather |item42number = 2 |item51 = Diamond |item51number = 1 |item52 = Silver Plate |item52number = 5}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Bows Category:Anna